A Primal Dance
by logantriestowrite
Summary: A short piece centering around the Dragonborn and Miraak.


Ever since she let the First Dragonborn out of Apocrypha, it had been hell on Tamriel. Their bickering constantly shifted from endless shouting to physical altercations, and she was beginning to look worse for the wear.

Their fights were always brutal. She had something prove, and she wanted to best him. She wanted to be the best Dragonborn, but every time she would get the upper hand, he would knock her back down.

She was over it, and she was going to win today. No matter what.

"Why won't you trust me, just this once?" She asked with a sigh. She could feel her pulse behind her eyes, and it vibrated throughout her skull.

Miraak's laugh echoed off the halls, and a chill spread down her spine.

 _Here we go again_ , she thought.

"Trust _you_?" He laughed again and took a step closer to her, and she could feel his gaze lock onto her. "I would never dream of it."

She bared her teeth at him. "You egotistical ass!" she snapped and pulled her daedric sword from her hip.

The heavy blade twirled deftly in her hands as she stared him down. She would win this fight today. She would have victory at any cost.

Before he could pull for his weapon, she charged at him, her blade digging into his side, and the smell of his blood permeated the air and brought a sinister smile to her lips.

But it was short-lived. Before she could bring her weapon down upon him again, he stopped her with his own. His masked head slammed into her forehead, and she stumbled backwards. Black spots clouded her vision as she retreated away and tried to regain her sight.

"Come, mal dovah (little dragon)," he taunted. "Give me your best." 

Her vision sharpened at his words, and she could feel something shift inside of her. The blade felt weightless in her hands, and she closed the distance between them inhumanly quick.

He met her blow for blow, and she imagined he had a smile on his face. This was what he was hoping for.

She sidestepped his oncoming blow and slammed the hilt of the sword into his temple. She watched his knees shake beneath him, but he didn't falter. Instead, his hand connected with her jaw causing her to take a few steps back.

She wiped the blood from her lips and grinned at him. It wasn't healthy in the slightest but she enjoyed their fights, and she had a strong inkling that Miraak enjoyed them as well.

She delighted in facing someone as strong as her, and in this case, he was stronger than she. But she didn't mind. The dragon inside of her was soaring free, and nothing could top that feeling.

"Finished?" he asked gesturing to her unmoving figure.

She laughed and shook her head. "Not yet."

She rushed him again and met him stride for stride. Her heart pounded beneath her chest, and her soul was screaming. She felt _alive._

This primal dance brought something new to the surface each time she went toe to toe with Miraak. She truly savored every moment of their skirmishes.

His feet swept under her legs, and they gave way beneath her. But she clung to his armor with her free hand and brought him down with her.

She rolled to the side once she reached the stone floor and reached for her sword. Her hand closed around the hilt, but Miraak's hands were dragging her back towards him.

He pinned her arms above her head and stared down at her through the slits of his mask.

She struggled against his grip and freed one hand, tearing his mask from his face, and not to her surprise, a grin graced his lips and one formed across hers. For a fleeting moment, she forgot her plan as she looked upon the First Dragonborn's face.

He was handsome.

Her heart was thumping harder than ever, and her body was itching with something she didn't recognize. But it didn't take her long to realize what that want was. _Desire_.

Miraak seemed to sense what she was feeling and closed the distance between their mouths, pressing his lips against hers. His fingers wove through her hair and pulled until it almost hurt, but she didn't mind it. No, she savored every second of it.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as her legs snaked around his abdomen diminishing any space left between their bodies. She only wanted to be closer to him, and it didn't take long before she was clawing at the robes covering his body. She wanted to touch his skin.

Her hands fumbled with the buttons right below his neck when his hands gripped her wrists stopping her. She pulled away from his mouth and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Is this truly wise, Dovahkiin?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

She closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. In those seconds, his body heat left her, and she opened her eyes to find him to be already half way across the room.

She scrambled to her feet, and her face heated with embarrassment. She had never felt the sting of rejection, and she didn't like this new sensation pulsing throughout her.

She touched her swollen lips and looked at the stone beneath her feet. She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. "I suppose it's not," she said finally breaking the silent tension clouding the room.

In a flash, Miraak was in front of her and tucked his fingers beneath her chin, lifting her gaze to his own. The intensity held within his eyes made her swallow.

"I only want," he paused and took a shuddering breath. "I want to make sure this is what you want, Dovahkiin. Once this happens, there's no going back."

Was it what she wanted? Yes, her body wanted him more than anything, but her mind... Her mind was fighting itself.

She couldn't deny what she felt when she was around him, and he felt like _home_. They may clash against each other, but he complimented her weaknesses.

And she had never felt anything as strong as she did for him.

She answered him with a soft kiss and leaned into his chest. She listened to his strong and steady heartbeat and smiled.

" _This_ ," she said softly. "Is all I've ever wanted."


End file.
